


A good time

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, FC Barcelona, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neymessi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo makes an announcement and Neymar's not too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts).



“She’s my wife…”

“She’s _not_ your wife.”

“She might as well be and you know that.”

Neymar stood up and kicked the trash bin out of sheer frustration.

“Ney…”

“No. You don’t get to do that. Not right now.”

“Why not?”

“This was all some joke to you, right? ‘Let’s fuck with the kid’s head a little.’”

“You know that’s not true and you know I never promised you anything. I was always honest with you.”

Leo was right. He never made Neymar any promises. In fact, it was the Brazilian who relentlessly pursued the Argentine for months on end. Finally, one night, away from Barcelona, it happened. It continued to happen off and on until recently.

Neymar noticed Leo becoming increasingly affectionate on the pitch, but not when they were alone. There was always some excuse that led to “not tonight, Ney.” It was those nights that he’d find warmth in Dani or Rafinha’s bed. It didn’t matter who, neither compared to Leo.

The Brazilian sighed and ran a hand over his face, “Why didn’t you tell me before now? Before telling the whole world?”

“I wanted to…”

“Does Kun know? Did he know before?”

“Ney…Neymar…”

“Of course,” Neymar snorted. “Of course, your precious Kun knew.” He could see the hurt in Leo’s eyes and immediately regretted his words. “Puta.”

Leo just stood there, unsure of what to say or think. He never meant to hurt anyone. He was a good Catholic boy. Good Catholic boys weren’t supposed to be attracted to other boys. They weren’t supposed to fall for their best friends. They weren’t supposed to be gay or bisexual or whatever the hell he was.

They were supposed to meet a nice girl, get married and form a family. Well, he got two out of three right. Nothing in his life had ever been easy. Why should this be any different? 

“Ney, I’m sorry. I never meant to…”

“Leo, no. I’m sorry. I just…I knew when we first…you know.”

The older man nodded silently.

“We had a good time together, right?”

“Right. We better get out there…”

“You go ahead. I’ll be right there.”

“Ney…”

“Go,” Neymar replied with a half-hearted smile.

Leo returned the smile, his more genuine, as he patted the younger man’s shoulder and heading for the training grounds.

Neymar laid back on the bench and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t help but wonder when a “good time” turned into something more for him. So much more.


End file.
